robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shayfan
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot The Bruce page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 08:32, 10 February 2010 Hello Hi Shayfan, I'm Helloher. I saw you posted on TG's talk page, but he is very busy and often won't have time to answer your questions. I am perfectly happy to answer any questions you have on the wikicode. Also, if you'd like a custom signature like mine, justask and specify the colour and text you'd like. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I saw your question about the community portal. Basically, on its talk page we discuss major changes to the wiki. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) hi!!! Yes i am new, started a couple days ago (Thai66 20:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC)) Sig Is this good?: Shayfan (Talk) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) To get it, go into your preferences and past this in the custom signature line: Shayfan (Talk) Then check the box and save. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm going to sound incredbly thick now (but hey, I'm a Yorkshireman, and we have a reputation for being thick) where is the prefences page :Click on "More" in the top right corner of the screen. Christophee (talk) 16:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hi Shayfan. You might like to see how we do quotes here: Template:Quote I've fixed the one on Lambsy's page for you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cheers, mate. Yu've been a masiv help to me. :No problem. I think you didn't copy down all of the code for the signature. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Hi everyone, I've got a challenge for you. It regards my hometown, and I'd like you to guess where it is. I'll give 3 clues. 1. Its near Huddersfield 2. The robot Penetrator is from here 3. It begins with a H Halifax? KillerTrack01 17:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Huddersfield? (Thai66 10:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC)) :It's definitely Halifax. Christophee (talk) 14:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) KillerTrack01 and Christophee are right. I'm from Halifax, a town in West Yorkshire :Please can you not give away a lot of info about your home. It is against the law. There should be a new Wiki policy to prevent giving away information about yourself. It's the most important rule of computor use.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 09:28, February 21, 2010 (UT Deadbotuliza, I'm not sure telling someone your hometown is illegal, anyway your all nice guys on here, so it's not like any of you will come to my hometown and attack me, (well at least i hope you won't) Shayfan 12:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Who is stupid enough to do that? Us at the wiki are all nice guys and know the rules. If you know the rules of safe computer usage, and create and Edit articles properly, you'll be alright.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 13:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there. Thanks for the welcome Article creation This is the template for creating an article. You don't need to know the team or have an image of the robot to do this. --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 09:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to get the picture of Anarchy on to its page, but when i did what it said on How to insert images it just came up with what i typed Shayfan 09:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Please sign your name. I'm going to do the Anarchy article, but I'd love it if you used my template to create an article, and sign your name.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 09:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC)